Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of making coffee. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a coffee making apparatus, for example a French press, with a froth spoon and at least one impeller. Embodiments enable a user to make a carafe of coffee with froth, otherwise known as foam or crema, utilizing at least one impeller to agitate the grinds creating froth or crema, and pulling the top captured crema with a froth spoon out of the carafe into the cup prior to pouring any liquid which would otherwise collapse the froth or crema.
Description of the Related Art
Current French presses for making coffee or espresso drinks cannot agitate coffee grounds, for example by rotating the plunger since the bottom of the filter on the plunger is generally flat. Hence, when the plunger is pressed, there is no way to create additional froth. Even if these French presses could create additional froth, they do not include a froth spoon and they are unable to remove the froth from the carafe without pouring additional coffee into an already filled cup.
Current solutions for creating additional froth include heating an additional amount of coffee externally from the coffee pot or making coffee in a machine that is designed to brew coffee that require spooning out the froth after the cup of coffee is made. Alternatively, or an expensive espresso machine is required to make a small amount of espresso and crema. These solutions are limited in that either an additional amount of coffee is needed outside of the coffee pot or an expensive and bulky machine is needed.
Making coffee in a machine also frequently burns the coffee and subjects the coffee to excessive pressure. The pressure used to force the hot water through the coffee grounds is commonly 130 psi, but can be as much as 250 psi. This pressure, limits the amount of froth that can be made during the coffee making process and can leave the coffee with an undesirable taste, especially when the temperature of the water forced through coffee is high enough to break down complex fragrant aromatic compounds in the coffee.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a coffee making apparatus with a froth spoon and at least one impeller that enables a user to make coffee, concentrated espresso coffee with froth, foam or crema for example without the need for an expensive electrice espresso machine or separate frothing machine.